Nanoscale electronics promise a number of advantages including significantly reduced features sizes and the potential for self-assembly and for other relatively inexpensive, non-photolithography-based fabrication methods. Nanowire crossbar arrays can be used to form a variety of electronic circuits and devices, including ultra-high density nonvolatile memory. Junction elements can be interposed between nanowires at intersections where two nanowires overlay each other. These junction elements can be programmed to maintain two or more conduction states. For example, the junction elements may have a first low resistance state and a second higher resistance state. Data can be encoded into these junction elements by selectively setting the state of the junction elements within the nanowire array. Increasing the robustness and stability of the junction elements can yield significant operational and manufacturing advantages.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.